


Smooch

by wyntera



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little affection from everyone's favorite Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> An extra addition to Swawesome Santa 2014, a gift for everyone involved. Eligible for the Power Play!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr!


End file.
